


Экзамен на фею

by WTF_Kotiki_2021



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kotiki_2021/pseuds/WTF_Kotiki_2021
Summary: Юная фея сдает экзамен
Kudos: 4





	Экзамен на фею

Над Лысой горой сгущались тени. Мрачные тучи набегали на полную луну, и где-то совсем рядом послышался вой чем-то рассерженного оборотня.  
Мелюзина, старшая из фей, нервно пошевелила хвостом, свернутым в кольца под зеленой шелковой юбкой. Сегодня у общины фей было большое событие: прием экзаменов у неофитки, и Мелюзине не хотелось, чтобы какие-то невоспитанные волки портили торжественность момента. Все-таки следующего экзамена пришлось бы ждать еще сто лет.  
Благодушная старушенция Бастинда (не та, а другая, ее тезка, лет на пятьсот старше) отложила вязание, блеснув серебряными спицами и попутно уронив клубок пряжи из шерсти радужного единорога, и поинтересовалась:  
– А где же наша будущая сестра?  
– Сестра, – буркнула Розальба, недовольная тем, что ее отвлекли от размышлений. Размышления эти были столь меланхоличны, что вокруг развалин замка в Ирландии, где жила Розальба, всегда шел дождь, а баньши из окрестных полых холмов регулярно собирались послушать мысли феи и утирали слезы, наслаждаясь их безысходностью. – Вот увидите, она завалит экзамены, и у нас не буде-ет сестры-ы-ы! – и Розальба зарыдала.  
– От этой молодежи только и жди чего-нибудь разэтакого, – хмыкнула Наина в платочке с символикой конгресса ученых-физиков и уютных валенках.  
– Ну, ну, сестрицы, – возразила Бастинда, – у нас замечательная молодежь!  
Воздух распорол рев мотора. Феи напряглись: какой ничтожный смертный осмелился нарушить тишину и помешать экзамену? Рев приближался.  
Огромный мотоцикл без глушителя вылетел на вершину и вынес на себе двоих всадников. Мелюзина даже хотела пошутить насчет еще двух, но посмотрела на Розальбу и передумала.  
Всадники сняли шлемы. Перед феями стояла юная дева в джинсах и футболке, а рядом с ней стоял… стояло… тоже в джинсах и футболке, с усами в сметане.  
– Каджит ничего не крал, – поспешно промурлыкал усатый, заметив, что все феи пялятся на злосчастную сметану. – Каджита этим угостили!  
– Каджит, значит, – зловеще произнесла Розальба и вытерла слезы.  
– Кот-фамилиар, – сказала Бастинда, взяла перо Алконоста и сделала пометку в экзаменационной ведомости. – Хорошо.  
– А чой-та, милок, ты на человека-то похож? – подозрительно спросила Наина.  
Кот смешался, но неофитка решила ему помочь.  
– Так ведь говорящий кот – это же нонсенс! Люди шарахаться начнут. А так все думают, что мы идем на косплей-пати, и никто не удивляется. Еще и костюмы хвалят.  
– И в какой же плоскости, милое дитя, лежат твои таланты? – спросила Мелюзина. – Можешь ли ты околдовывать животных, или вызывать духов, или наводить чары и отводить глаза? Сумеешь ли сварить приворотное зелье? А где твоя метла?  
– Так я, это… на колесах же удобнее!  
Бастинда достала серебряный свисток и свистнула. Началось движение в траве, и к ногам неофитки выскочила крупная мышь в маленькой золотой коронке. Рядом с ней, трясясь от волнения, стоял на задних лапках молодой мыш – наследный принц.  
– Покажи, как ты налагаешь чары, – велела Мелюзина.  
Неофитка нахмурилась, потом хлопнула в ладоши. Мыш взвизгнул – и начал меняться. Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как перед комиссией предстало ярко-фиолетовое существо с хвостом кисточкой и пятью глазами.  
– Э… это что? – удивилась Бастинда.  
– Прискорбно, – констатировала Розальба, снова готовясь заплакать.  
– Ить, милая, кто ж такую страхолюдину-то на экзамене… – начала Наина, но тут кот возмутился.  
– Где страхолюдина, каджит вас спрашивает? Прекрасная лиса! Четыре режима: лежение, кружение, убёг…  
– И печальный самка крик, – закончила неофитка.  
– Тьфу! – Наина даже по коленке себя стукнула, отчего вокруг полетели искры.  
– Ну ладно, – неофитка вздохнула и снова хлопнула в ладоши. «Прекрасная лиса» мгновенно превратилась в довольно похожего павлина с пышным хвостом.  
– Вот, пожалуйста, – снова заговорил кот, – аутентичный павлин, практически идентичный натуральному, каджит зуб дает…  
– Молчать! – скомандовала Мелюзина. – А теперь приворотное зелье.  
– А не буду, – сказала неофитка.  
– Это как?  
– Очень просто. Приворот нарушает свободу воли и делает сразу двоих людей несчастными. Любые виды психократии – это неэтично!  
– Исключая самозащиту, – муркнул кот над ухом Мелюзины.  
– Брысь, – отмахнулась та. – А сварить-то умеешь?  
– Запросто, – заверила неофитка. – Но я его сразу вылью.  
Она подняла палец. Камни с вершины поползли, собираясь в импровизированный очажок, туда же посыпались хворостины. Неофитка вытащила из рюкзака с совушкой и поставила на очаг небольшую эмалированную кастрюльку, налила в нее минералки из бутылки, щелкнула пальцами – загорелся синеватый огонь.  
– Кто ж так делает, – вздохнула Наина. – Котелок-то разве такой должен быть у ведьмы-то? А вода? Водицы-то из родника, на худой конец из колодца бы надоть!  
– Отличная кастрюля, мне ее мама подарила, – возразила неофитка. – А в ручье вода неизвестно какая, еще дизентерию подцепить!  
– Вот и показала бы свои целительские способности, – заметила Бастинда.  
Кот тем временем вынул из рюкзака несколько пакетов и ловко принялся насыпать их в кастрюльку с закипевшей водой, отмеривая небольшой мерной ложечкой нужное количество.  
– Умно, – прошептала Розальба.   
– А я-то, дура старая, все щепотью, – согласилась Наина.  
Неофитка прошептала что-то вроде «ктулху фтагн», над кастрюлькой полыхнуло, и душистая пена поднялась над варевом.  
– Я испытаю, – трагическим голосом проговорила Розальба, сделала пальцем в воздухе круг, отчего воздух сгустился в хрустальную чашу, и неофитка небольшим черпачком налила в чашу варево.  
– А как вы проверите? – с любопытством спросила она. – Я имею в виду, это же надо в кого-то влюбиться, а…  
Огромный волк выскочил на вершину.  
– Где? – прорычал он, задыхаясь. – Где этот козлина?  
– Что? – заинтересовалась неофитка. – Конкурирующая организация донимает?  
Феи очень возмутились и, вскочив, налетели на волка с гневными упреками.  
– Как ты посмел! У нас экзамен! Раз в сто лет! Новая сестра! А ты!  
– Превращу в рыцаря Печального Образа! – почти на ультразвуке завизжала Розальба, так что вокруг поднялись небольшие смерчи, а на небе заклубились грозовые тучи.   
– Сестрицы, ну, ну, полегче, – предостерегающе произнесла Бастинда. – Не хватало нам еще дождя!  
– Я разгоню, – вызвалась неофитка. – А все-таки, кто такой этот козлина?  
– Да олень он… Благородный. Кто их только благородными назвал – последние трусы! Зайцы, и то храбрее! – рыкнул волк. – Эх, опять с пустыми клыками в логово возвращаться…  
Он схватил с огня кастрюльку и жадно глотнул.  
– Каджит бы не стал это пить, – мурлыкнул кот. – Но каджит умный, а оборотень…  
– Ой, – вдруг произнес волк. – Ой!  
Розальба изменилась в лице. И волк тоже изменился. Шерсть у него стремительно втягивалась в тело, кроме той, что на голове, – та, наоборот, отрастала, морда укорачивалась, превращаясь в человеческое лицо. Зверь поднялся на задние лапы.  
– Это же девушка, – воскликнула Бастинда. – Дитя, ты своим зельем приворотила оборотня…  
– Волчица, – хрипло поправила ее девушка и облизнулась. Клыки у нее были знатные – как у настоящей хищницы. – И где же моя суженая?  
Розальба предприняла отчаянную попытку спрятаться за спиной Мелюзины. Но тщетно: выпитое зелье гнало ее в объятия волчицы-оборотня.  
– Ить хоть бы прикрылась, охальница! – прикрикнула на них Наина, сняла шаль и обернула ею волчицу. – Тьфу на вас!  
– Но это же прекрасно, – Бастинда добродушно улыбнулась. – Любовь… соединение двух прекрасных сердец… Помню, году этак в тысячу двести…  
– Сестры, – перебила Мелюзина, – давайте вернемся к экзамену.  
– А для каджита такое не варила, – вздохнул кот.  
– За тобой и так кошки бегают! Двуногие в том числе, – буркнула неофитка. – Ладушки. Ща я их расколдую, а потом еще погоду колдану…  
– Не надо погоду, – Бастинда по-прежнему улыбалась. – Немного дождя нам не повредит.  
– И расколдовывать не надо, – прошептала Розальба.  
– Точняк? – недоверчиво уточнила неофитка. – И павлина?  
– Павлина валяй, – разрешила Бастинда.  
– А дальше-то что? – спросила Наина. – У нас тут чего еще надоть отвечать, запамятовала я…  
– Целительство, прорицание будущего и левитация, – сказала Бастинда, заглянув в ведомость.  
– С целительством вроде все пучком, – и неофитка указала подбородком на волчицу. Когда она выскочила на вершину, заметно прихрамывала: олень прибил ей переднюю лапу копытом. Сейчас вместо передней лапы, правда, была рука, но, судя по тому, как крепко держала волчица в объятиях Розальбу, никакие боли ее больше не беспокоили.  
– Травмы лечить умеешь – и то хорошо, – Бастинда сделала пометку. – Ставим «удовлетворительно» автоматом…  
– Но полет тебе придется продемонстрировать, – напомнила Мелюзина. – Нелетающая фея – это нонсенс!  
– А фамилиар? – испугалась неофитка. – Ему что, тоже летать?  
– Конечно! С тобой, – уточнила Мелюзина.  
– Ну о’кей… Поиграем в экспресс-почту волшебницы…  
Неофитка хлопнула в ладоши, и воздух загудел, вспарываемый летящим предметом.  
– Опять швабра, – забухтел кот, – тоже мне, королева Марго!  
– Я что, виновата, что меня по паспорту зовут Маргарита Николаевна? Надо было тебя Бегемотом назвать! Залезай и держись крепче… – Она виновато покосилась на приемную комиссию. – Боится он летать у меня…  
– Каджит не боится! Каджит за разумный риск! Каджит против неразумного риска, – зашипел кот, неуклюже залезая на швабру верхом.  
– Поехали! – и неофитка взмыла вверх. Феи придирчиво наблюдали за ней. Вот разбегается воздух, и разлетаются от летящей фигурки первые капли дождя. А вот она описывает круг, переворачивается – и на полном ходу делает мертвую петлю. Диск полной луны заволокло облаками, и маленькая фигурка на невообразимой скорости врезалась в их мягкий войлок, так что проступили далекие звезды…  
– Хороша, чертовка, – одобрительно сказала Бастинда. – «Хорошо»?  
– Можно и «отлично», – ответила Мелюзина, не отрываясь от зрелища.  
– Почти все засчитано, – Бастинда с удовольствием расписалась в экзаменационной ведомости.  
– Прорицание же еще, – напомнила Наина. – На моей памяти все на нем сыпались!  
– А чего там прорицать? – с высоты прокричала неофитка, выделывая очередной кульбит. – Инфляция, разорение малого и среднего бизнеса, демографический кризис, теракты, а потом будем осваивать Марс!  
– Во как, – Наина нахмурилась. – В мое время такого не прорицали!  
– А что потом, – спросила Бастинда, уже готовясь поставить зачет, – в самом далеком будущем?  
– Да это и прорицателем быть не надо! Ха!  
Неофитка приземлилась, вся мокрая от полета в облаках, и стащила кота с прижатыми ушами. У того подкашивались лапы. Он с трудом сглотнул, закашлялся и сглотнул еще раз.  
– Это знает даже каджит, – выговорил он и покрутил головой. – Во мраке далекого темного будущего – только война!


End file.
